Frivolity of Need
by Death7270
Summary: Seeking answers into the past of one of Gotham's most villainous. A tryst could turn into more than was expected or wanted. But perhaps it was needed. Erotica and story, combining a bit from the Marvel universe but not enough to call it a crossover. Naughty naughty.
1. Chapter 1 --Updated--

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or it's characters (or any other DC/Marvel stuff). Wish I did but. :)

* * *

"Bats, why are you so good to me?"

The Batman turned and looked at the red and black costumed villain.

"I mean sure you've beaten me, broken a few of my ribs every now and then, but so has... 'puddin'." She paused and looked at the ground "I guess what I am really trying to ask is why do you keep saving me from myself?"

Harley turned and spread her arms to the world in general waiting for his reply.

Batman growled. It had been another hectic chase across the roof tops of the Gotham skyline. Harley had had a head start, but as she went to leap between two buildings she misjudged the distance and suddenly found herself free falling the 50 story drop.

That was when HE had swung in to catch her.

"That's simple, most criminals in Gotham are simply evil, Killer Croc, Zsasz, the Joker..." Batman said the last with a pointed scowl before continuing "Others have been changed by great trauma and cannot help what they have become. Two-face is the best example. Then there are those who do things for the fun of it. Catwoman, Riddler and so on. One day criminal next just another masked vigilante. Then there are the very few that are good deep down, who do evil for reasons of love and life. Freeze hunting for a cure for his wife. Ivy seeking to save the world from mans destructive nature. You, seeking the love you never had in the life before meeting Joker."

Harley sighed and shifted so she could see the sun rise, "I gather you know about the drugs?"

"Ivy told me years ago."

"When I was treating... 'puddin'. He was also psycho analysing me in return. He's incredibly smart, he sees the world differently but he's not exactly insane. On any given day he can be a goofy clown or a mass murdering psychopath. I would say he is trapped in a form of sensory overload, alike to a form of super sanity. His body copes not by means of multiple personalities but by using multiple personality traits. He subconsciously selects a set of traits he needs at any given moment and focuses on those traits and skills to accomplish what is needed. He reads and studies constantly out of boredom and has a eidetic memory. Take all that, lock him in a cell what happens?"

Batman paused, "Once he gets bored he shuts down all the traits he doesn't need and focuses on getting out."

Harley nodded "Structural engineering, escape artistry, chemical science, etc. a full set of skills with one purpose: leave the cell. What may take months or years for one of the regular inmates to concoct he can do in days or weeks."

"I had some idea of this when I read your notes on him from your sessions before you... turned."

Harley nodded, her face plain "At some point in his past his mind recognised it needed focus, a theme if you will that would guide it. I doubt there is anyone who could imagine what it would be like to have his condition without a persona. Most likely they would have gone insane. For example, you have access to the combined knowledge of every artist, their thoughts on how to paint, what styles to use. So you sit down to paint something using those skills. Its easy to paint portraits and copies of things but what if you wanted to paint something from your imagination you'd be tearing your hair out in minutes. The 'clown' allows him to focus. It's chaotic in nature so it becomes a perfect medium. I've seen him paint masterpiece after masterpiece. Simple or complex like his traps and inventions."

Batman nodded "And you..."

"Yes me..." Harley smiled "when he met me his subconscious must have recognised the need of me. He analysed me, worked out my value. Then he began molding me to suite. Remember how he used to kill indiscriminately before I met him. He was on a destructive bender. But with me at his side it stopped or at least slowed down. I was his check and balance." Harley giggled "Do I blow up Gotham today, no because Harley would not be able to go to the zoo next week."

"I remember one of his ramblings." Batman noted "Do I kill a bus load of kids, well if I did that Harley would be upset with me so instead I will just blow up a seniors home because the elderly are funny. I took it all as a mad jest not an actually reasoning."

Harley nodded once more "Sad but true. Like with you he can focus on you, his "Arch Nemesis", thats with a capital A and N, thought he does not care if he killed everyone in the world he would be lonely and thus bored, so subconsciously he uses you as another focus another check and balance to his chaos. With you around it's murder with theatre not just cold blooded murder because I'm bored. There were dozens of joker gangs he killed off but with me around he stopped, unless he became really unhappy with a goon. Now the boyz are like family to him. They sleep easier too."

"But the drugs were..."

"Necessary. I was waking up, I killed dozens of people by then. I could walk into a police station or elementary school and mow them down, not that I ever did the later. I woke up and realised my crimes, began doing self checks and balances on myself. So he drugged me, a serum scarecrow had whipped up, a mix of the joker gas and Scare's old fear drug. It made me complying and also immune to to effects of both the joker gas and fear drug. It essentially warped my brain to where Joker was my knight in shining armour and everyone else a mindless blank slate that I could not readily identify."

"At a cost to your ability to logically reason." Batman posed.

Harley sighed and turned away from the bright sunrise, "You guessed it, overall suppressed my key personality too. Made me a bit ditzy. I could not function as fully as I had, gone was much of what me... well was me. He became more dark in response. Those years of terror was because I went from his lover to his lead henchgirl. He beat me and broke me, the drugs made me so compliant that I did not care what HE did to me. Ivy took pity on me. Fixed me up after each time, when 'puddin' became really bad that he sent me away I hung with her and Catz for a bit. But each day I wished I was with him. Then when things went totaly south, liek Antarctica south, Joker hunted me down and basically killed me. Crane came forward and told Ivy about the serum. She resurrected me with her blood and stuff gave me my super strength and other things to protect me. With Scare's help they purged the effects of the mind drug from my body, but the damage was done. It's fucked with my moral compass, I cannot go back to what I was, nor do I want to do so, but I will not blindly follow him any-more." Harley smiled "I enjoy the life I have."

Batman picked her up and walked over to the edge of the building.

"What's up b'man? Gonna drop me off the edge?"

"Yes." Batman let go.

* * *

The air rippled around her. The force of wind buffeting her from below and caused the bells on her cap to jingle. She screamed at first but after the first 10 floors she smiled and began to laugh, she somersaulted and did a triple helix before angling herself face down for the finale.

The world lurched and her decent stopped, her nose barely in reach of the pavement below.

"You know, I know, you know, you would not kill me. I may be tough but a fall from 70 stories would kill most. So what did you learn."

"You still show fear, reasoning and have a love for life. If your moral compass had changed so much that you did not I may have just granted your death wish."

"Good old bats. I like you allot. Did you know the Punisher is kinda hot."

"No, Frank is not my type." Batman grimaced.

Harley flipped out of his grip and righted herself.

"He has killed over forty-three thousand crooks, crims and generally bad dudes. Wiped out mob families and drug lords on seven continents. Done the dirty with enough hot chicks to make even cupid blush. But he soldiers on. He is a true psychopath."

"Your point?" Batman scowled.

Harley took on a rigid stance and her tone hardened loosing the frivolity it normally held, "You have never killed a single person (that I know of) and have done more good for the world than he could ever do. You've made criminals allies, brokered arms deals. Accepted that drug dealers serve a purpose. Crime will always exist in one form or another, why cut the weeds when they will just grow back. If you let it grow you can grab onto it with both hands and pull it out at the root."

"Castle is angry, he would kill the good with the bad. Like a broad sword to my scalpel."

"Why not kill the Joker? Had you done so when he first stood up all those lives would have been saved. A stadium with ninety-five thousand, eight hundred and seventy-four people would be alive today. Why not just kill him, just him?"

"You sound like the Red Hood, control crime, kill your competition and thus minimise collateral damage long term."

Harley turned "The punisher has killed less than you have lost by not killing one person. And the stadium is just one instance, I cannot truly imagine how many stadiums worth Joker has killed but it would have be at least thirteen that I know of."

Batman looked up to the roof top, scowled then lowered his head.

Harley pirouetted before dropping onto a pile of cardboard, "I know your reasons, it was a rhetorical question. You need not defend yourself to me or others. Arkham is the most secure place to keep him. But I pray that one day a guard or doctor, or some random vigilante puts him down, ends him for his own sake as well as everyone else's."

"What do you intend to do now Harley?" Batman asked.

"I don't know, it's been a nearly eight years since I started down this path. I've enjoyed every moment even the dark times. I regret little. I don't want to go back to what I was. A thrill-less nobody. Red's been great to me but I miss the old days, those first few months, with my 'puddin'."

"Choose your path."

"You could always take me in. I did just break into a toy store and steal all the candy." She smiled holding up the small sack.

Batman scowled, "A meaningless crime for attention. I know you too well."

"As do I... Bruce." Harley grinned mischievously.

Batman stood still.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows who you are. We just follow the code. Joker worked it out years ago but refused to act on it knowing it would spoil the fun. Every major crime boss knows it's you BEHIND the Batman. I and just a select few know it's actually YOU behind THE MASK."

The scowl darkened before his lips curled slightly, "And I know, you know, I know that you know I know, you know I know this."

Harley giggled "Confusing double blinds, of honour and trust. We guard your identity in exchange you protect us from ourselves and outsiders. It would only take a guy like the Punisher half a day to wipe out every single criminal network in Gotham. All those years of work you put into us destroyed. Minor crime in Gotham may be slightly higher than any other city in the world but major crime is lower across the board. Instances of super-crimes may be high but that's what we've got you for. If all the players were thrown off the board at this juncture we'd be no better than any other city."

Batman smirked "Smart and deadly."

Harley saluted "That's me!"

"Come with me"

Harley spread her arms and held onto his body as he gripped her waist to him, "Oh, we going on a date."

"Not exactly." He growled shooting a grapple.

Harley squealed with joy as they ascended into the early morning sky.

* * *

**_Updated with care and love (18/04/2015)._**

**_-Death7270_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or it's characters (or any other DC/Marvel stuff). Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Her feet stood atop his, providing a sturdy platform for her to stand as his strong arm supported her against him as they ascended into the early dawn sky. Harley could easily feel his muscles underneath the black kevlar bioweave of his body armour.

They felt firm and powerful, nothing like the weak scrawny sinews that criss-crossed the body of the Joker. A man who despised hard physical labour or the very concept of exercise.

She leaned in closer, resting her head against his chest, hearing the powerful beat of his heart.

"You know B'man…" she commented as they swung across the skyline to another building "If the whole masked vigilante thing falls through you could most definitely cut it as a male model... or escort."

She giggled as she felt him fumble the next shot, triggering the grapple a half second late causing the smooth swing to jerk suddenly.

"Why's that?" he asked, his voice firm but soft.

Harley sighed "Wells there's this" she said running her hand along his washboard abs, "and then there is THIS." She hissed seductively cupping his codpiece and feeling him buck slightly into her palm.

He growled warningly.

Harley removed her hand but not before she felt HIM move underneath the protective material once more.

* * *

They landed atop the Wayne Corp Tower. This, the largest building in the city provided an unobstructed view of the early morning sunrise.

"That was fun." Harley pipped, disengaging from his arm, "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe later." He crocked, carefully watching her.

Harley walked over to the edge of the rooftop and looked down at the darkened city below.

"The people look like ants from up here." She idly noted before bending over completely, feeling the fabric of her costume stretch across her arse, keenly aware he was watching her every move.

He coughed and she spun on the spot, flipping head over heels to land beside him once more.

"Your finished." It was more a statement than a question as he picked her up by the nape of her costume and carried her towards a door.

As Harley hung in his outstretched arm limply she thought that if anyone had seen them now it would look as if he were carrying an oversized red and black kitten or rabbit.

* * *

Once inside he put her down and removed his cape. Hanging it on a wall hook beside the door.

Harley began to look around; the roof top door had led to a sparsely furnished penthouse apartment.

It was undoubtedly not the actual penthouse of the building, as she had seen pictures of that one in the gossip mags and this one had bits of Batman tech scattered all about, including several dress mannequins with various bat-suits prepared for quick access and use.

She turned to see he had stripped off his outer armour.

"Guess this is the belfry" she chimed "the bat-cave away from the bat-cave."

Batman grunted, pulling off his cowl.

"Nice digs B'man" Harley smiled as the Batman turned into Bruce Wayne, "Or should I say Bruce now?"

"Unlike superman…" he started, turning to look at her directly with his piercing eyes "I am Batman and my alter ego is Bruce Wayne. Superman may be alien but he is more human than me at times. But call me Bruce if that will make you feel better."

Harley shrugged "B'man works for me for either way you are."

She reached up and unzipped her jester's hood and freed her unruly mop of her blue and red hair.

Bruce laughed "I knew you had had your hair altered but I never seen it up close before."

Harley quickly pulled the mess into two ponytails.

"Yeah, it was Selina's idea actually, after the all over body skin bleaching... puddin… had put me through the blonde hair looked god awful."

"Why did he do that?"

Haley sighed and slumped into a comfy sofa chair. "He got annoyed one day that it took so long for me to put my make-up on so he dunked me in the same stuff he had used to bleach his. Permanent make-up he called it. A little tattoo cosmetics around the eyes and you have a henchgirl at the ready all the time."

Bruce, dressed in only the black thermal under-liner moved to a seat opposite her and sat.

"So is this the part where you offer a girl a drink or would you rather just fuck me three ways from Sunday?"

Bruce's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't bring you here for that."

Harley put on a hurt pout "But I had really hoped you had" she emphasized this by spreading her thighs wide and pulling the front zip of her skin tight costume down to the top of her sizeable cleavage.

She watched him move uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh come on B'man you've bedded twelve for twelve of last year's eligible Gotham bachelorettes calender. I know, I saw you skewer April through September in the Gotham Ritz during a blackmail sting I had set up. Hell, Selina won't stop talking about her encounter with your bat-wang. So stop being so stoic and fuck me."

* * *

He moved faster than she could follow. He towered above her in a way that sent chills down her spine.

"I said that is not why I brought you here... but if you insist, let's find out if the curtains match the drapes."

Harley watched as the slight bulge in his pants grew into something much bigger.

She licked her lips and pulled down the hem of his thermal pants freeing him.

"Oh momma, I'm going to be sore for a week, wait you don't wear underwear?"

"Neither do you," he commented unzipping her costume to her midriff, revealing her pert, more than a handful bust.

"Hard to hide a bra or panty line in a skin tight costume."

"Mine just chaffs."

Harley grinned but groaned as he pulled her costume off her shoulders the fabric scrapping her incredibly sensitive and hard nipples.

She watched his erection strengthen and harden until it stood out directly against her exposed navel.

"I stand corrected, make that two weeks."

Bruce laughed and looked down.

"Moment of truth time"

Harley winked and shimmied the remainder of her costume off.

Bruce laughter again at the sight.

Instead of being completely shaven, blonde or some combination of blue and red. Shaved into the dyed black pubic hair was the bat symbol.

"You like" she asked wrapping both her hands around his length.

"I like." He hissed, bucking into her palms.

"So you know, I'm drug and disease free, I'm no virgin, I've had multiple partners before and after the Joker. And while I have been raped, fucked and sodomized by him I'm not some wreck about to fall apart the moment you stick it in." She squeezed gently Hhowever I may be torn apart by this bad boy."

Harley knelt and pumped the shaft for a few moments before licking the glob of pre-cum from the tip.

He tasted good and it only spurned her on to swallow him whole.

Bruce groaned as she engulfed him. Her warm vice tight mouth sucked him deep. He held onto her pony tails and thrust into her mouth, she began to hum and he almost came then and there.

She withdrew took a breath and plunged back onto him in one easy go.

"Primed and ready for boarding captain." She jested, thrusting her hips forward.

* * *

**_Updated with care and love (15/07/2015)._**

**_-Death7270_**


End file.
